1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector such as one used for testing of integrated circuit (IC) packages, and particularly to a test connector with a connector body and a pair of pressing mechanisms.
2. Description of Prior Art
Test connectors are widely used for receiving and testing of IC packages such as land grid array (LGA) chips. A conventional test connector includes a main body with a plurality of contacts therein, a lid mounted on the main body, and a plurality of latch members attached to the main body. Contact elements of an LGA chip are located on free ends of contacts of the main body. The LGA chip is driven downwardly, so that the contact elements resiliently press on the contacts. In order to maintain the LGA chip in the position, the latch members are removably engaged with the LGA chip. The latch members thus ensure that the LGA chip maintains resilient pressure on the contacts.
FIGS. 5 and 6 show a test connector 90 in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,550 issued to Yamaichi Electric Co., Ltd. and Tokyo on Jun. 14, 1994. The test connector 90 comprises finger-like latch members 94. The latch members 94 are pivotally mounted to each of opposite ends of a main body 92 of the test connector 90 by shafts 96, and extend upwardly from respective pivotal portions of the main body 92. Lock tabs 940 are formed on distal ends of the latch members 94. When, an LGA chip (not shown) is placed on the main body 92, the lock tabs 940 are engageable with opposite ends of the LGA chip. In other words, when the latch members 94 are pivoted about the shafts 96 to respective engaging positions, the lock tabs 940 are brought into engagement with the LGA chip. When the latch members 94 are pivoted away from the respective engaging positions, the lock tabs 940 are disengaged from the LGA chip.
When the latch members 94 are in the engaging position, a distance from bottom surfaces of the lock tabs 940 to an upper surface of the main body 92 is represented by xe2x80x9cA.xe2x80x9d Distance xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d is essentially fixed. That is, when a thickness of the LGA chip is equal to distance xe2x80x9cA,xe2x80x9d the LGA chip can be received in the test connector 90 and can be effectively pressed by the latch members 94. If the thickness of the LGA chip is greater than distance xe2x80x9cA,xe2x80x9d the latch members 94 cannot reach the engaging position. If the thickness of the LGA chip is less than distance xe2x80x9cA,xe2x80x9d the lock tabs 940 of the latch members 94 are not securely engaged with the LGA chip in the engaging position. In other words, the test connector 90 is only suited for testing a single kind of LGA chip having the thickness xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d. This is unduly inconvenient and inefficient. Furthermore, the lock tabs 940 of the latch members 94 have little resilience or flexibility. Thus, during testing of the LGA chip, the lock tabs 940 are prone to damage the LGA chip.
A new test connector that overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.
An object of the present invention is to provide a test connector having a pressing mechanism which enables testing of different IC packages having different thicknesses.
In order to achieve the above object, a test connector in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a connector body with a plurality of terminals therein, a lid mounted on the connector body, four guiding mechanisms disposed between the connector and the lid, and a pair of pressing mechanisms for holding or releasing an IC package. The connector body comprises an inner housing and an outer housing, the inner housing mounted on the outer housing and receiving the IC package. Each pressing mechanism comprises a first shaft attached to the lid, a second shaft mounted to the outer housing, a pair of operating levers engaged between the first shaft and the second shaft, and a leaf spring mounted to the first shaft and disposed between the operating levers. When the lid is in an upper position, the pressing mechanisms are in a first position in which the leaf springs are disengaged from the IC package, while the lid is in a lower position, the pressing mechanisms are moved to a second position in which the leaf springs are engaged with the IC package thereby the IC package mechanically and electrically being connected to the terminals.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: